Perla en mis manos
by Daniratoe
Summary: un anillo de compromiso, las despedidas y la ceremonia.... Un threeshot dedicado a Naruto y Hinata, basado en una boda!
1. Prefacio

**He hecho esta historia hace poco, se me disparo la imaginación por leer un par de diálogos del libro "Amanecer" de Stephenie Meyer (Crepúsculo). Estoy segura que aquellos que han leído el libro y la saga, identificaran el parecido. **

**Esta historia tendrá Un prefacio tres capítulos y un Epilogo.  
**

**espero lo disfruten =D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Los diálogos semejantes, son extraídos del Libro Amanecer, el cual tampoco me pertenece, solo es una fuente de inspiración.**

* * *

**Perla en mis manos**

**Prefacio**

Era una nueva mañana, que me traería una sorpresa agradable. Más que agradable, una sorpresa que soñaba desde pequeña, desde el día que lo conocí e irremediablemente, me enamoré de él.

Cierto fue, que demoré muchos años tratando de decírselo, de expresarme sin problemas, y había tenido ocasiones de sobra suficientes para hacerlo, grandes oportunidades desperdiciadas por mi nerviosismo y mi miedo al rechazo; y tomando en cuenta mi posición dentro de los Hyuuga, arruinaba siempre mi tan difícilmente recolectada valentía. Y volvía a caer. Sin superar el momento, sin soltar algo que no resultaba más de dos palabras y cinco letras, seguidas tal vez por una explicación improvisada del por qué de mis sentimientos.

Pero hoy sería diferente, ¿Habían pasado ya tantos años, después de que lo conocía? ¿Acaso sería real? El altar, la ceremonia, el vestido de novia. ¿Qué acaso no estaba teniendo un sueño, y me estaba volviendo loca por este amor que profesaba a Naruto? Es que, definitivamente, en mi cabeza no cabía el momento, y sentía como si hubiera regresado a la _"realidad"_ después de tantos años de noviazgo; y era hoy, el día en el que en realidad dudaba de mi existencia, o de si había estado consiente durante tantos años. Era casi como salir de un coma.

Hoy, era el día de mi boda.

* * *

**Así empezaremos =D **

**Espero les atraiga la historia.**


	2. Comprometida

**Bueno me he demorado demaciado, lo se pero tengo mis razones....**

**he estado fuera de la ciudad estos ultimos dias... y ahora he tenido un problema con el internet ademas de la pereza que me dio actualizar mis historias (a pesar de que estan escritas)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho de que les haya gustado. Sin mas que decir, aqui dejo el primer capitulo y pronto publicare los demas =D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Los diálogos semejantes, son extraídos del Libro Amanecer, el cual tampoco me pertenece, solo es una fuente de inspiración.**

* * *

**Comprometida**

_Todo saldrá bien. _Me dije en mis adentros. _No es la gran cosa, Todo saldrá bien._

Llevaba de noviazgo con Naruto más de tres años y medio. Había logrado al fin liberarme de lo que tanto me oprimía: el miedo al rechazo del hombre que había amado desde los 10 años. _¡Vaya, que amor le he tenido!_ Me sorprendí a mi misma tratando de distraerme la tensión del momento en la sala de mi hogar. Después de todo, ahora ya tenía los 22 años bien cumplidos, y Naruto los 24 por cumplir dentro de poco.

Naruto me había pedido que reúna a la familia en la sala de la casa, que tenía una sorpresa para mí y algo importante que decirle a mi padre, en especial a él. Fue una sorpresa sin duda que Naruto me haya dicho que sería algo extremadamente importante, que tenía que hacerse ya, que no había que esperar más. Y yo seguía sin enterarme de sus _"planes macabros"._

—Hiashi, te agradezco inmensamente que hayas aceptado la relación que llevo con tu hija desde hace más de tres años. —Comenzó Naruto. Mi mirada se dirigió a su rostro de manera involuntaria, sorprendiéndome por completo, por la seriedad que se llenaba en su expresión— Sabes bien que respeto y amo a Hinata mas que a nada en esta vida, y es por eso que vengo ahora—volteo hacia mí y yo empezaba a sospechar lo que vendría. Mi corazón se preparo para dispararse. — a pedirte la mano de Hinata Hyuuga.

Olvide respirar, y sentí como mi corazón saltaba y gritaba dentro de mi pecho, los colores subían a mi rostro y atónita notaba que me había quedado con la boca abierta por este acontecimiento. No cabía en mí la felicidad.

Mi padre se puso rígido en el sofá y yo le mire de reojo para estudiar su reacción. Hanabi me sonreía casi igual de feliz que yo por la noticia y Neji, bueno Neji no podía creerlo, por su rostro, estaba casi tan boquiabierto como yo. Y jamás había visto a Neji Hyuuga tan impresionado. Estaba en total shock.

—Vale, Vale—dijo mi padre luego de unos minutos eternos de silencio— he comprendido a lo que vienes, Uzumaki. Pero dime que no es una broma para ilusionar a mi hija.

—Jamás estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida, dijo sin dejar de mirarme, y yo sentí como me derretía en sus ojos azules. Volteo a mirar con decisión a mi padre.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vale! ¡Cásense! —Dijo mi padre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Mi explosión de alegría se limito a una grande sonrisa. —Pero más te vale cuidar a Hinata, ¿Entendido?

— ¡Gracias, Padre! — salté a abrazarle, el me sonrió cálidamente como nunca lo habría hecho y me dijo al oído algo que jamás pensé escuchar de él.

—Se feliz, Hija mía. Ya estas bastante madura para manejarte por ti sola, pero jamás olvides que te amo, Hija mía—El día no dejaba de sorprenderme. Sonreía como jamás lo había hecho.

—Hinata—escuche una voz a mi espalda. Mi padre me soltó el abrazo mirando hacia él y yo volteé y me acerqué a él. Me miro con una sonrisa que yo respondí con ternura.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, y note la elegancia con la que vestía. Había salido de la oficina en donde hacia prácticas para su carrera: Ingeniería Comercial en la Universidad de Dartmouth, así que parecía haber elegido minuciosamente la ocasión.

—Hinata, quiero hacer esto como es debido. Sabes que no miento cuando digo que te quiero, y sabes que los tres años ni para mí ni para ti han pasado en vano, es por eso que ahora estoy aquí a tus pies, Hinata; es por eso que ahora te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa. Te cuidare y amare toda mi vida, lo aseguro, como me llamo Naruto Uzumaki—Las lágrimas no dudaron al salir de mis ojos. Pestañee dos veces para relajarme, él me miro nuevamente, sus manos temblaban sosteniendo una cajita cuadrada abierta, mostrándome un anillo de oro blanco adornado por miles de diamantes a su alrededor. Suspire embelesada he impresionada por la pequeñísima fortuna que sostenía en sus manos. Era una belleza.

Le mostré mi mano izquierda y respondí.

—Acepto, mi amor—Sonreí de la manera más tranquilizadora, el sonrió aliviado se levanto de un salto, tomando mi mano y posicionando el anillo donde debía ser, me abrazo contento, y yo respondí su muestra de cariño. Suspire.

— ¡Felicidades, Hermana! —Salto al fin Hanabi, quien parecía haberse contenido durante mucho rato la necesidad de saltar y gritar contenta por mi situación.

—Felicidades, Hinata-sama—Escuche a Neji decir, aun un poco turbado por la situación. Parecía empezar a entenderme un poco más ahora que era una mujer comprometida.

Comprometida.

Era increíble la situación en la que me hallaba. Había soñado con esto durante años desde pequeña, y ahora parecía todo encajar como yo deseaba. Mi padre estrecho la mano en anuncio de tregua hacia mi Novio. Jamás se había llevado bien con él, a pesar de que Naruto había tratado ganárselo durante todo este tiempo. Me sorprendió más aun analizar la situación, pues no había tenido más que decir la palabra »Matrimonio« frente a mi padre y éste ya se había relajado con Naruto. _Alucinante._ Pensé.

—Bien, — hablo mi padre luego de los efusivos abrazos por parte de mis familiares— si es así, me gustaría saber cuándo planean empezar las preparaciones, ¿Cuál será la fecha de vuestro matrimonio?

Naruto y yo nos miramos sonrientes. Simplemente era demasiado aterrador ver a mi padre tan entusiasmado.

—Pues, no lo había pensado—comento mi rubio abrazándome desde la cintura— ¿te parecería bien en un par de meses? —Espere un cambio de expresión departe de mi padre.

— ¡Estupendo! Hinata—me llamo y yo tímida voltee a verle. Temía moverme y despertar de mi sueño.

— ¿S-sí, Padre?

—Empezaremos a arreglarlo todo mañana, ¿Os parece bien? —Vale yo empezaba a sentir que la situación estaba envuelta como en una nebulosa. ¿Qué le había dado Rose en el desayuno?

—Claro  
—Sin problemas, Hiashi —respondimos casi al unísono Naruto y yo. Respire aliviada al notar que todo estaba pasando en verdad.

*

Sin duda había sido el mejor de los días. Naruto y yo habíamos decidido pasear lo que restaba de la tarde. Fuimos entusiasmados buscando mis atuendos para el día de la boda. Luego de horas de risa por nuestra actitud decidimos cenar en un restaurante cercano. Ambos pensábamos que era demasiado tener ese entusiasmo, pues no había pasado ni siquiera doce horas desde que pidió la bendición de mi padre.

—Hinata, ¿Tú de verdad les crees aquel entusiasmo de esta mañana? —pregunto ahora analizando la nebulosa alrededor de la sala que había flotado durante la conversación con mis familiares. —Asusta mucho, ahora que lo pienso, que tu padre este _tan_ de acuerdo con esto; recordando que tu padre me ha odiado, casi toda la vida.

—La verdad, fue como si no les conociera en absoluto. Pero supongo que mi padre ya debía haber decidido dejarlo. Me refiero a vuestra rivalidad, aun que tú jamás le dijiste nada en contra, el único que hecho chispas durante estos años fue él—me encogí de hombros— supongo que en vez de preocuparnos, deberíamos disfrutar la tregua—reí con ganas—quien sabe, tal vez luego mi padre lo analice.

—Tienes razón—Tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja—pero bueno. Estoy tan feliz de que esto suceda al fin, no sabes cómo había planeado todo lo que ha paso esta mañana

— ¿Desde hace cuanto?

— ¿Él qué?

—Quiero decir, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo venias planeando pedirme Matrimonio? —al pronunciar la palabra se quedo en mi garganta unos minutos. No lo asimilaba todavía. Naruto me sonrió con un pequeño rubor en sus pómulos. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—Pues, a decir verdad, hace más de seis meses, aproximadamente—comenzó— nuestra relación se ha vuelto muy seria, Hinata. Y la verdad, no me pensaba esperar a tener los veintisiete para pedírtelo. Así que decidí _»actuar rápido« _por así decirlo. Pero me faltaba el valor, me aterraba la idea de que me dijeses que no.

—ahora entiendes el por qué demore tanto decirte sobre lo que siento hace tres años.

—Sí, así es. Pero ahora es ahora, mi amor. Todo va a estar mejor a partir de ahora. —me sonrió besando el dorso de mi mano con dulzura.

—Te amo, Naruto-kun—sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco a mí lo más que pudo y poso un delicado beso en mi frente.

—Yo a ti, Hinata-chan.

* * *

**Bueno muchisimas gracias por leer este fic.... espero les haya gustado el capitulo =D**

**hasta pronto  
**


	3. Despedida

**Hola! como estan?  
espero que bien... bueno ahora publicare el sigueinte capitulo... espero les guste.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Los diálogos semejantes, son extraídos del Libro Amanecer, el cual tampoco me pertenece, solo es una fuente de inspiración.**

* * *

**Despedidas  
**  
—Ya te echo de menos.

—No hace falta que vaya, enserio.

—Mmm…

Sus caricias en mi nuca me adormilaban, pero me mantenía despierta mirándole embelesada. Tener a Naruto dentro de la habitación parecía imposible aun. Hasta hace un mes mi padre no se fiaba lo suficiente como para dejar que lo subiera a mi habitación, hasta que decidió dejarlo, de todas formas, mañana seria el gran día.

Se me erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

Bese sus labios con dulzura y Naruto simplemente se dejo llevar, entre besos y besos parecía que todo cambiaria, pero no era así. Naruto me miraba fijamente como si pudiera entender lo que yo pensaba, y parecía estar contento con lo que veía.

Me quede quiera un momento y sonreí acercándome para darle otro beso mas, el cual respondió gustoso gruñendo un poco entre besos mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Definitivamente, me quedo—dijo inmediatamente después, mientras volvía a contemplar lo que yo estudiaba dentro de mi mirada.

—Es tu despedida de soltero, debes ir.

Las palabras salieron sin significado de mis labios, pues mis manos se aferraron mas a él contradiciendo a lo que decía. Él sonrió.

—Es una niñería— comentó— las despedidas de solteros solo sirven para aquellos que se entristecen por el fin de sus días de libertad. Ese no es mi caso, estoy vociferando que sea mañana. Así que no tiene sentido. —culminó y yo me incorporé.

— ¿Tanto es así para ti? Guau.

— ¿Cuál es el lio? Solo quiero casarme contigo, ¿Algún problema con eso, señorita?—bufó

—Ninguno, mi señor prometido—sonreí buscando sus labios nuevamente y los encontré, el beso fue más dulce que anteriores pero con mayor pasión en él, me abrazo y reíamos entre besos hasta que sentí que algo vibro cerca de mí y note a Naruto mascullar un _Maldición_ antes de tomar su Móvil y contestar.

— ¿Diga? —escuche un cuchicheo del otro lado de la línea, que sonaba como una queja mientras Naruto ponía los ojos en blanco, notablemente molesto. Me sentí confundida—Vale, vale, pero que manera de fastidiar, Kiba. —Comentaba perezoso— Voy enseguida—seguí escuchando quejas del otro lado y más voces aun que difíciles de distinguir— ¡Maldición que ya voy! Joder… Esta conmigo, vale… La puta madre, Kiba. Cuando llegue te voy a ahorcar si es que sigues. —corto la llamada molesto.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —le pregunte y el hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Debo irme. —Comenzó— parece que no me librare de la despedida, amor. —Sonrió aun molesto. —Descansa un poco, mañana te espera un gran día, ¿O es que tú también tienes una de esas porquerías?

— ¡Naruto! —Exclamé molesta— ¿Me ves con cara de ser una de esas chicas? — sonrió divertido y poso un beso en mi frente.

—Que tengas una buena noche—dijo antes de levantarse.

—No hagas nada inapropiado, Naruto—advertí

—Sin problemas, no te preocupes, Hinata—me dio un beso en los labios que me dejo volada—Te veré en el altar. — comento con dulzura y emoción.

—Yo seré la que va de blanco—sonreí por lo divertido que había sonado.

Naruto se echo a reír con ganas y luego comentó:

—Muy convincente.

Me levante y baje las gradas junto a él sin dedicarle más que una sonrisa de complicidad y al estar en la puerta, me despedí con un beso y luego, se marcho.

Al subir las gradas nuevamente a mi habitación escuche a mi móvil sonar y en medio pasillo me dispuse a contestar.

— ¿Diga? —del otro lado de la línea escuche varias risas contenidas y a continuación a la que me hablaría.

— ¿Podrías abrirnos la puerta, Hinata? —la vos me sonaba muy familiar suspire avergonzada antes de contestar

— ¿Dónde demonios estas, Ino?

— ¡Sólo abre la maldita puerta! —se burlo mientras las demás reían a carcajadas. Cerré el móvil y me volví hacia las gradas para recibir a mis amigas.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa, encontré a Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Shizune y Tsunade-sempai en mi puerta. Mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Sabía que venían alguna tontería de "despedida de soltera", pero me sorprendí más al verlas a todas vestidas con pijamas casi idénticas pero de diferentes colores cada una. Les mire confundida.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! Bueno pues, como sabemos que no has de querer una despedida de soltera como se debe, lo único que se nos ha ocurrido hacer, es una fiesta de pijamas, pues luego, te irás a vivir con Naruto y todo será diferente—explico Sakura entusiasmada mientras las demás asentían energéticamente.

—Chicas…—seguía en shock en la puerta, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada como nunca hasta que pronto me quitaron la inspiración las voces de mis amigas.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Nos dejaras entrar? —reaccione y me hice a un lado dejando pasar a mis queridas amigas a mi hogar.

*

—Repasemos el plan para mañana—comento de repente Ino mirándome— Te ayudare con el Maquillaje, ¿Vale?

— ¡Yo me encargare de peinarte! —Sonrió Sakura desde mi cama y yo asentí agradecida.

—Yo te pintaré las uñas, así que alístate porque mañana no tendremos tiempo—Sonrió Tenten. — será ahora mismo

—Gracias, Tenten-san—sonreí mientras las demás me miraban totalmente ilusionada. Caí en cuenta que mañana seria el día más estresante de mi vida. Me estremecí.

Todas mis amigas parecían más relajadas que yo. Empezaba a sentir los nervios de la situación ¿Y si Naruto no llegaba? ¿Y si algún percance sucedía? ¿Y si el salón no estaba listo? ¿Y si mi padre... se negaba a llevarme hasta el altar? Todo me había caído de un solo tirón y empecé as palidecer. Trate de verme tranquila.

—Te ayudare a vestirte, Hinata-san—Comentó Shizune emocionada mirándome y yo asentí tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

—Y sobre la noche de bodas, no te preocupes, Querida: Te tengo un regalito—comento al final Tsunade y yo me sonroje a más no poder al ver que sacaba de su bolso una caja mediana cuadrada. No quise imaginármelo. De seguro era algo muy, muy atrevido, conociendo a Tsunade-sempai

Naruto y yo jamás habíamos tenido un contacto intimo entre los dos, no más allá de algunas caricias atrevidas, que según yo no eran la gran cosa, como por ejemplo, las caricias en mis muslos, pero fuera de eso, me había olvidado de la queridísima y famosa _»Noche de Bodas«._

_¡Oh Dios Mío! _Mi mente empezó a correr rápido, imaginando como seria la noche de bodas. Y no necesariamente el champagne o la habitación, sino el momentito de pasión que de seguro habría entre los dos. _Solos._

_¿Solos? _Volví a pensar y me sonroje aun mas al ver que Tsunade abría la cajita blanca mostrando un "adorable" _Baby Doll__. _

— ¡Tsunade! P-pero Y-yo n-no c-creo q-que p-pueda u-usar eso frente a N-Naruto—tartamudee avergonzada y el resto de mis amigas, rompió en carcajadas, mi inocencia era algo que ellas no conseguían comprender.

Pero fuera de todo eso, sabía que tendría que aprender a ser atrevida con Naruto, o si no, no sería una Noche de Bodas como Dios manda. Así que me resigne a aceptar algunas _"Clasecitas"_ bien marcadas por parte de Sakura y Tsunade, las cuales tenían _Experiencia en eso, _como ellas mismas decían.

* * *

**Gracias por segurme! espero les haya gustado el capitulo =D**

**hasta pronto!  
**


	4. El Gran Día

**Gracias**** a todos**** por sus comentarios !! Me alegra inmensamente que estén disfrutando la historia, muchísimas gracias.**

**les dejare el tercer capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Los diálogos semejantes, son extraídos del Libro Amanecer, el cual tampoco me pertenece, solo es una fuente de inspiración.**

* * *

**El Gran día**

Me sudaban las manos y temblaban mis piernas. Nunca me sentí tan nerviosa en mi vida.

Jamás me había puesto tan histérica, vociferaba maldiciones cada vez que algo se caía de mis manos por los temblores de mi cuerpo. Me sentía ahogada.

—Ya vale, está bien, Hinata. ¡No te toques el peinado! Estas preciosa— me decía mi hermana menor. — tranquilízate, ¿Vale?

Volvieron a mí las preguntas de la noche anterior ¿Qué sería de mí si Naruto me dejara plantada en el altar? ¡Oh Dios Mío! No sobreviviría a mi histeria, eso era seguro.

Me preguntaba también si es que Naruto estaba así de nervioso como yo, y muchas de mis amigas notaban mi confusión. Me aseguraron que todo saldría de maravilla. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando me di cuenta de que era hora y que estaba en camino a la iglesia en la limusina junto a mi padre. El no sabía cómo ayudar a mis nervios, pues él estaba casi igual que yo, lo que empeoraba todo. ¿Qué tan si se oponía a mi matrimonio ahora? Temblé.

Vi la hermosa catedral y mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos. Cerré mis ojos preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía. El chofer de la limusina se abrió y mi padre salió primero, dándome luego la mano.

Nos dirigimos hacia el gran portón de la iglesia y mi padre se acerco a mí abrazándome muy fuerte. Correspondí al abrazo entendiendo que de ahora en adelante, seria de Naruto y no vería a mi familia seguido.

—Se feliz, Hinata—susurro a mi oído, conteniendo el llanto en la garganta. No me lo creí en absoluto, pero sonaba real, todavía no me creía que mi papa estuviera de acuerdo con todo esto.

—Gracias, Papá— al pronunciar la ultima letra, el órgano dentro de la iglesia quiso lucir, y sonó la "Marcha Nupcial" de Mendelssohn. Di el primer paso para entrar a la iglesia acompañada por mi padrino. Sentí que mi corazón salto y llego la hora, voltee hacia la iglesia y vi a lo lejos el altar y a Naruto, perfectamente vestido frente a él, sentí el alivio de ver que estaba ahí, esperando para tomar mi mano como su esposa.

Sentí que mi cuerpo perdía peso y que podía flotar en el aire hasta donde él se encontraba. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo? ¿Habían pasado tantos años desde que lo conocía? El estaba impasible esperándome mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia captando la atención de todos mis familiares y amigos.

Mi Hermana menor caminaba detrás de mí, como mi dama de honor pero para mí nadie existía en la iglesia, nadie más que mí amado Novio y el Sacerdote encargado de unirnos en santo matrimonio. Estaba Inmensamente feliz.

El velo cubría mi rostro enrojecido por el nerviosismo. Cada suspiro parecía arder en mi pecho, como fuego abrazándolo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y me echaría a llorar en los brazos de mi Novio, que me sonreía ilusionado esperando que de mi último paso para entregarme a sus brazos y continuar nuestra soñada ceremonia. Y así fue.

Llegue al fin a lado de Naruto, la caminata se había alargado demasiado para mi, hubiera corrido junto a él, si no fuera por la tradición.

—Esa es la mujer más hermosa del mundo—ahogo su alago en un susurro, note sus ganas de gritarlo a toda la iglesia. Enrojecí.

—Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo—susurre.

—La gracia de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el amor de Dios y la comunión del Espíritu Santo sea con todos ustedes. — comenzó el pastor

**"Y también sea contigo." **Escuche corear a los presentes

—Amados y amadas nos hemos reunido aquí como pueblo de Dios para ser testigos de la unión de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

»Hemos venido a compartir su gozo y a pedir que Dios les bendiga. El matrimonio es un regalo de Dios, sellado por un compromiso sagrado. Dios da el amor humano. A través de ese amor el esposo y la esposa se entregan uno al otro prometiéndose cuidado mutuo y compañía armoniosa. Dios da gozo y a través de ese gozo pueden compartir su nueva vida con otros, así como Jesús compartió el vino nuevo en las Bodas de Caná.

»La unión del esposo y la esposa en cuerpo, alma y mente es la intención de Dios para su mutuo gozo, así como la ayuda y el cuidado que se dan uno al otro en la prosperidad y la adversidad. Si es la voluntad de Dios esta unión permite la procreación de hijos e hijas y su instrucción en el conocimiento y amor del Señor.

»Por lo tanto, el matrimonio no debe ser tomado con ligereza, sino reverente y

Deliberadamente de acuerdo con el propósito con que fue establecido por Dios. —Naruto y yo nos mirábamos el uno al otro mientras el sacerdote hablaba, nuestras sonrisas eran como la de unos pequeños niños haciendo una travesura, estábamos felices.

—Si hay alguien presente que sepa alguna causa justa o impedimento por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio, dígalo ahora o de aquí en adelante guarde silencio para siempre. —Quise voltear a asegurarme que nadie detuviera nuestra unión, y por un minuto la Iglesia quedó en silencio. Nadie había dado una razón, me sentí aliviada.

— ¿Quién presenta a Hyuuga Hinata para ser unida en matrimonio con Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunto el sacerdote, y sentí que la presión dentro de mí pasaba, todo salía bien.

"**Yo, su Padre, la presento." **Escuche decir a Hiashi.

Una oración fue pronunciada por el sacerdote, bendiciendo nuestra unión después de la respuesta de mi padre, Yo me sentía hiperactiva, quería que esto acabe para poder disfrutar de nuestra celebración, nuestra noche de bodas y luna de miel después de esto.

Los textos bíblicos fueron pronunciados por el pastor, Naruto aprecia tan aburrido como yo con la situación, lo que me causaba gracia, sonriéndome de vez en cuando con disimulo.

—Delante de Dios y de esta congregación, ¿afirman ustedes su deseo de entrar en este pacto matrimonial y compartir todas las alegrías y tristezas de esta nueva relación y todo lo que el futuro les depare? — Escuche decir al Sacerdote dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

"**Si**" Pronunciamos al unísono.

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Recibes a Hyuuga Hinata por tu esposa, para vivir con ella según la ordenanza de Dios? ¿La amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todas las otras te conservarás para ella solamente, mientras vivan? — Lo mire de reojo, era otro momento de tensión para mí.

—Sí, acepto. —Y me dedico una sonrisa.

"Si, acepto" dije yo cuando se dirigió hacia mi repitiendo lo que había dicho a Naruto.

Otra nueva oración fue escuchada en la iglesia. Me costaba mucho estar seria pues me sentía como una niña, tenía ganas de abrazarme a Naruto, de terminar con la ceremonia en ese momento he irnos del lugar. Me contuve.

Terminada la oración, Naruto y yo nos miramos de frente por primera vez en toda la ceremonia, Me miro ilusionado completamente, con la entrega en sus ojos, y quise llorar.

Pronuncio con gran deleite sus votos.

— Yo, Naruto me doy a ti, Hinata para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No me lo creía, de verdad no me lo creía.

Todo aquello por lo que había luchado en mi vida, y todos los sueños cumplidos y por cumplir estaban ahí, frente a mí, dándome su sonrisa ilusionada, derritiéndome por dentro y me sentía ausente a la situación. Esto sonaba imposible, pero estaba despierta, lo estaba y con Naruto frente a mí, jurándome amor eterno.

Repetí mis votos de idéntica forma pero invirtiendo nuestros nombres, y luego había llegado el momento de los anillos.

—Hinata, Te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.

Su voz me hipnotizaba y yo me esforzaba por no quedar embobada mirándole a los ojos. Mi padre parecía no poder más con la tristeza que llevaba por dejarme ir, y la madrina, Tsunade, ya había soltado, suspiro tras suspiro, sus lagrimas, mirando con ternura nuestra unión. Ofrecí mi alianza.

— He aquí la nueva familia Uzumaki, que Dios les prospere y les de muchos años de felicidad— Naruto y yo volteamos hacia los presentes, note a Sakura llorar a gota gorda junto a su esposo, Sasuke, quien nos sonreía.

Y entonces, ya no fuimos más Naruto y yo. Fuimos _Nosotros _frente a todos quienes habíamos querido siempre.

Naruto retiro el velo de mi rostro hacia atrás y se acerco a mí, mi corazón latió con fiereza en mi pecho y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Naruto era mi esposo ahora, y yo sería suya eternamente.

—Te amo—susurro y yo sonreí sin poder evitar las lagrimas en mis ojos.

—Y yo a ti, Por siempre.

—Por siempre, Preciosa.

** Fin**

* * *

**Esperen el Epilogo con Ansias!! :D**

**espero lo hayan disfrutado  
**

**hasta pronto!  
**


	5. Epilogo

**Bueno! Aquí llegó el final...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto fic, de verdad me esforcé por hacerlo bien para toos ustedes. muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios sobre este fic, espero verlos pronto en otros proyectos que haga.**

**sin más, aquí el final, Epilogo  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Los diálogos semejantes, son extraídos del Libro Amanecer, el cual tampoco me pertenece, solo es una fuente de inspiración.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar—dije algo preocupada por la reacción que tendría con la noticia que le daría esta vez. Naruto dejo los papeles que estaba revisando, se retiro los lentes y le miro preocupado.

— ¿Qué se sucede, Cariño? —pregunto y al ver mi rostro indeciso, decidió levantarse. — ¿Paso algo? — pregunto preocupado mientras me abrazaba, y recordé que tenía un sobre de papel en mi mano, con esos exámenes.

—Cielo… yo…—decidí no hablar más, y entregue el pequeño sobre a Mi esposo, el cual lo vio sin comprender— léelo, por favor—Naruto llego a sus propias conclusiones. Típico.

— ¿Me pides el divorcio? —reí negando con la cabeza.

—léelo antes, por favor.

Naruto me miro con el ceño fruncido, totalmente perdido, y volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño sobre de papel

"Hospital de la Universidad de Dartmouth"

Naruto volvió a dar una suposición de la situación.

— ¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal? —grito aterrado.

—Naruto, abre el sobre, léelo—dije desesperada ya.

El obedeció y abrió el sobre, empezó a leer con atención y en voz alta lo que en el papel se anunciaba.

— "Laboratorio del Hospital de la Universidad de Dartmouth…—comenzó el— han concluido en que, el resultado de las pruebas realizadas el pasado viernes indican…" ¡Estas Embarazada! —Grito él con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

—Naruto… yo…—parece que no el había gustado anda la notica, pues se dio la vuelta con una mano en su frente todavía anonadado, yo me mantuve en mi posición cabizbaja y llena de tristeza— Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — dijo deteniendo su caminata por todo el estudio.

—Por causarte este problema…—aclare yo. Escuche a Naruto reír con ganas y lo mire sin comprender. El me sonreía con cariño en sus ojos, y se acercó a mí.

Me abrazo fuerte, dándome todo el cariño en ese abrazo y yo correspondí su abrazo, posando mi mejilla con su hombro esperando su respuesta. El se separo de mí y me dijo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esta noticia, Hinata—Mis ojos brillaron y mi sonrisa se apresuro a aparecer, me alzo sobre él y dimos vueltas juntos— ¡Te amo, te amo, Hinata! —Me dijo mientras yo reía cerrando los ojos y me bajo sentándome en su gran escritorio—Y amare a ese bebe tanto como a ti, preciosa.

Un beso en los labios me dio a entender que no cabía en él la felicidad de la situación, rodee mis brazos a su cuello y correspondí a su beso.

Este era otro de los sueños que estábamos por cumplir. Naruto y yo llevábamos un año y un poco más de casados, vivíamos cerca de La universidad en donde ambos habíamos seguido la misma carrera, el trabajaba en una empresa muy importante al igual que yo y nos ayudábamos mutuamente en los trabajos de oficina.

Todo había salido como yo deseaba, el amor que sentía por Naruto fue correspondido hace cuatro años, tuvimos una relación seria durante tres años y al final, un matrimonio feliz que duraría más del año que había durado ya. Todo estaba saliendo como ambos queríamos. Y ahora, Tendríamos un hijo.

Seriamos padres.

— ¡Vamos a ser padres, Naruto! — dije sonriente tomando su rostro mientras le daba miles de besos. — ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy!

—Te amo, princesita mía—me decía entre besos—Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida.

Y supe en ese momento que nos tendríamos el uno al otro, siempre, supe que éramos afortunados de haber salido exitosos en tantas cosas; desde que salimos del colegio hasta ahora, y sabia que todo iba a seguir así de bien, y si, por alguna razón, los problemas se asomaban en nuestra puerta, seriamos juntos los que serviríamos de sistema inmunológico y lucharíamos para seguir con nuestra felicidad.

Era así. Naruto me amaba, yo lo amaba a él. Tendríamos un bebé dentro de poco… Esto era… perfecto.

Y me vi reflejada, en un manantial de emociones, siendo una perla en sus manos.

* * *

**Gracias nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios**

**hasta la próxima!  
**


End file.
